Dil Lagi
by CandyShandy
Summary: Two different people He loves her sooo much but she hates him to the core..to know more plzz read..
1. Chapter 1 (Part A)

Hy guys I'm new here this is my first story on this FF hope you guys will like it.. btw m Candy ... ;

Note:

This is a KaVi story..i don't own the Story or any Character..this is biased on "DILAGI" a pakistani drama wid some needed changes in Story.. And there will be some characters differences..:)

(plzz ignore all the mistakes)

* * *

"DILAGI"

Chapter :1(Part A)

Scene:

Kavin:(imagine kavin in black salwar suit)Dushu chal jaldi chal AR colony main ik ghar hy osy khali karwana hy humain...Chal

Dushu:kavin liken kon rehta hy os ghar main ?

kavin:dushu ziyada awal mat puch yar chal abhi mujhy bhi nhi pta wahan kon rehta hy ..RANA ny kaha hy os ghar py kisi ny zabardaati kabza kia hy baki bat wahan jaa k hi sub pta chaly gi ab chal..tu nikal main ama ko bata k aya..

Djshu:hmmm

AT AR COLONY:

Dushu:jaldi karo samam bahir pehinko jaldi dair mat karo... kavin jaldi aa ja yar ye log saman bahir nahi peinkny dy rahy .. okk ...

Few mint later

kavin:han dushu kya chal raha hy ..pehli bar esa kam kar raha hy kya abhi tak ghar khali nhi howa kavin said making a strange face.

dushu:kv yahan ik aunty aur onki do betiya rehti hain onka kehna hy k enky ghar or koi mard nhi hy.. ye ghar bhi onka apna wo saman ko hath nhi lagany dy rahin...colony walon ka bhi yahi kehna hy k ye auratain akeli rehti hain...saloon sy

kavin:WTH! ye kyse ho sakta hy...let me see

he was about to enter the house but what he saw made him stop in his actions...

there was a girl with long black hair with long black eyes fair skin..and beautiful pink lips...She is gorgeous he thought'

she was shouting at the boys picking up things... looked towards kv and starts moving towards him... he was lost in her beauty...(lol kis situation main kv bhi nah koya kiya sochta hy ..hihi :p)

Girl: tum samjhy kiya ho khud ko humra saman nikla k bahir phenk do gy.. hath bhi mat lagana kisi cheez ko warna hath torh don gi.. her mom was trying to stop her but she was just looking into his eyes and saying this.

but here kv he was not paying any heed what was she saying..he was just looking at her face and how her hair was disturbing her and how she was putting them behind her ear time to time ...She pushes him and he was back to reality..

girl: sun bhi rahy ho kya ? insaniyat nhi hy kya tumy..hum akeli aurtain hy tumhara kuch nhi kar sakti ye soch kar tum kuch bhi karo gy... noo tum esa kuch nhi karo gy...

Kv:lekin humny tou suna tha ye ghar ab bik chuka hy aur ap logon ny es par najaiz kabza kiya howa hy...

Girl mom speaks

GM(girl mom):esa nhi hy ye ghar humra apna hy ...aur hum akeli auratain kisi k ghar py kya kabza karain gy.. ye dekh lo humry pas ghar k orignal paper's bhi hain

after seeing the papers

Kv:maf kijiye ga aunty humain galat fehmi hoyi hy...Chal dushu ye ghar inka hi hy...

Dushu:par kv ye Rana ny tou kaha th...

kv:bas dushu rana ny jo bhi kaha tha main osy dekh loon ga ..aur aunty ab apko koi preshan nhi kary ga main wada karta hon...ye ghar apka hi hy

Girl:kya pta tum jyse gundy logon py koi bharosa nhi hy humain... aur sun lo tum humain kamzor mat samjhna aur nahi dubara edhar ka muh karna..she said pointing her finger at him

when she was saying all this he was again lost in her..(kv bhi nah hihi)

Kv:dekhiya maine bola nah humain galat fehmi hoyi thi... ainda esa nhi hoga..

girl: wah wah galat fehmi ...bewakoof samjha hy ky? jab hum log cheek cheek kar bol rahy thi k sirf hum log hi rehty hain es ghar main ghar humra apna hy tab tumharay bandon ny ik nhi suni humari...aur humra saman bahir phinkna suru kar diya...ab tum ik nayi kahani suna rahy ho or sochty ho hum man laingy ..kabhi nhi..

Kv:dekhiya apko lagta hoga k main ik bohoot bura insan hon par main sirf achy kam galat tareeky sy karta hon bas...

Girl:wo tou humny dekh hi liya kitny achy insan ho tum... chalo maa esky muh nhi lagna mujhhy aur tum ab edhar nazar nhi ana...kan khol k sun lo

kv was just looking at her and thinking "kv pehli bar koi takar ki mili hy esy dekh k hi lga zindagi zindagi hy... esy lag raha hy jeenny ka maza tou abhi aye ga"

In car

dushu:ye wahan kya ho raha tha ?

kv:kya ... ab tu ye bol raha hy k maine galt kiya on logon k apna gha cheen leta main ..?! tujhy tou malom hy nah mera tareeka main achy kam galat tareeky sy karta hon par galta hon nhi...

dushu:ary wo nhi yar main os ladki ki bat kar raha hon jisnh teri bolti band ki..i meam KV khanna jisy pura Mumbai darta hy os ladki k samny bhegi bili bana khada tha..WOW

kv:han yar wo ladki bhi nah kamal thi... pehli bari esi koi mili hy jyski dant sun k esa laga bas main sunta rahon...ek dam takar ki hy nah meri... jyse ladki tery bhai ko takar dy gi wysi hi hy na wo...Kv said dreamingly.(awww)

dushu:bro bro don't tell me you are in love wid her... dushu said making a shocked face...

kv:i don't know yar ye pyaar hy ya kya par osy dekh k laga jyse mujhy aj hi zindagi mili sansain tou chal rahi thi par aj zinda howa main... ye jo bhi hy bohot ajeeb hy...par acha bhi hy... hihi

dushu:i don't believe the great kv ye bol raha hy..

chal m happy for you but tuny dekha nah wo kitni khtarnak hy tujhy chup kara diya do you think wo tera chira bhi ab dekhna chiye gi... ?

KV::han yar ye bat tou hy... mera impression itna khrab ho gya hy osky samny k bas chira kya mera nam tak nhi suny gi par ..janta hy na mujhy tu asan kam achi nhi lagty mujhy ...ab medaan main aa hi gya hon tou jang tou hokar rahy gi...

dushu:chalo all the best mery bhai ..wyse bhabi bohoot achi dhondi hy.. m impressed. .

kv;bhabi?

dushu:ary idiot tri GF meri bhabi hoyi nah.. m saying she is beautiful. .

kv:ohh acha .. acha ab she is ur bhabi na so will you help me osko patamy main..

dushu:han yar esy bhi koi bat hy offcourse i will.. acha woo rana ka kya karna hy..?

KV:chal osi ki trf chalty hain aj osy bhi ik sabaq sikhana hi pary ga and they zoomed towards Rana's Haweli

on the other hand...

Girl:kitna badtameez insan tha touba ...chata howa badmash kahin ka or bantain tou esi kar raha tha jyse kuch kiya hi nah ho osny...

GM:PURVi tum bhi nah kha makha bura bol rahi ho osy..itna bhi bura nhi tha ho sakta hy osy sach main koi galat fehmi hoyi ho...dekha naa jab osy sub sach maloon chala tou chala gya kuch kiye bina..

Purvi:ab maa itna bhi acha nhi tha jo bhi ho esy kisi k ghar ka saman bhar peinka kahan ki insaniyat hy...pehly humsy aa k ik bar bat tou karta .. sedha saman uthwana ... esy insanon ka koi bharosa nhi hota kal phir aa jye..esy logon sy mujhy shadeed nafrat hy..

Other girl :didi maa ki bat sahi bhi ho sakti hy wo kya bol raha tha achy kam galt tareeky sy karta hy..

Purvi:han tou ISHITA wo bury kam bhi achy tareeky sy karta hoga phir... acha ab choro os badmash ka nam nhi leny mery samny ...dua karti hon wo dubara mery samny nah aye...

"here purvi was all crusing him but Destiny has planned something else for her"

Today kismat brought two unknown people togather like this...but why? there must be something planned for them already right? and to know that plzz keep reading..:)

what will happen now will kv be able to win purvi heart.. or purvi hate will win?lets see

Thanks for reading

Candy

* * *

Sory for all the mistakes it was a short one but i will continue if you guys will like it.. don't know how many chapters ot would be.. ur review's will be realy important. ...


	2. Chapter 1 (Part b)

**Hyy guys I'm back wid the 2nd** **part** **of 1st chapter of my story...and OMG i can't belive you guys liked it and i got the amazing reviews.. seriously it was kinda unexpected i thought it was bakwas hihi...so i decided to continue it seeing ur reviews...I'm sooo happy thank you soo much you soo much all the members and guests ...you guys made my day and i realy mean it... hope you guys will continue liking it :)**

 **PS:the guest ask me about Kavinzawra ...no dear m not her but i know her and i agree it was her ID but she handed over this ID to me delething her stuff...so i changed the name and all now m using it...**

 **ignore the mistakes and here we go ... ))**

* * *

 **DIL LAAGI  
**

 **Chapter 1 (Part B)**

 **Scene**

so scene was kavin and dushu was going towards rana's haweli to Set him straight..on the other hand purvi was cursing kavin...

RANA HAWELI

Kavin: tumny mujhsy jhoot keu bolo ... keu kaha k wo ghar tumhara hy aur ospy logon ny kabza kiya howa hy jabky wo ghar onka apna hy... Kavin said banging his hand on the table what was placed infront of Rana..

Rana: bas wo ghar mujhy pasand tha tou kya fark partha hy wo ghar unka apna tha... hmm

Kavin:farak parta hy kameeny... tu janta hy main tera kam karta hon par tery liye kam nhi karta mujhy dhoka deny ki sochi bhi kyse tuny han...!

Rana:kavin ab tum itny bhi achy matt banoon tum bhi mery jyse hi ho ..before that rana complete his line kavin went and held him by his collars. .

Kavin:nhi hon main tum jyse samjhy tum nhi hon main tum jysa... tum janty ho main galat kam aur nainsafi nhi karta ... Dushu was trying to stop kv but Kavin was going out of control...

Dushu:kavin stop it yar kya kar raha hy control kar... chorh osy ... i said chor osy...

Kavin:you are asking me to stop mera bas chaly tou gala daba doon main eska... eski himat kyse hoyi..mujy dhona deny ki... huhhh and he left his collars 'Chal dushu"... and saying this he was about to move but

Rana:mery collar py hath dala acha nhi kiya kavin dekh loon ga ...

Slaaappppppp

there was a sound of a tight slap and rana was on the ground...

Kavin:sochna bhi matt kuch esa karny ka warna esy bhi bura hal karon ga... samjhy ..

and they left from there

Rana:mouka any do tumhain tou main maza chakhyon ga Kavin Khanna yad rakhna Rana sy panga mehinga pary ga...yad rakhna..

NEXT DAY

Purvi: 5 baj gye... i guess i should leave now warna bus choot jye gi..(she works in literary)

on the road

Purvi:ye kon subha sy mera pecha kar raha hy murh k dekhon ya nhi... dekh hi leti hon ... and she turns and there was kavin sitting in his car following her everywhere ...

Purvi:YE! ye phir aa gya lagta hy esko os din achy sy samjh nhi ayi bat... and she goes towards the car..

Purvi:bahir niklo...

Kavin:Interesting...aty hi raob shuru mujh py.. not bad abhi nilkalta hon...

Purvi:whatever...!

Kavin:han tou ab bolo..kavin said wid a bright smile

purvi:ab bhi main bolon had hy! ... tum batao k tum aj subha sy mera pecha keu kar rahy ho ..os din bat theek sy samjh nhi ayi thi kya...phir sy samjhaon...?

kavin:Wo bat tou aa gyi thi samjh agar dubara samjhna chahti ho tou samjha sakti ho.. i don't mind wyse ik or bat karni thi mujhy...

Purvi:main rah chalty logon sy bat nhi karti...

Kavin:tou ayo kahin bath k bat karty hain..

Purvi:dekho mera pecha Chor do warna main shor macha k log ikathy kar loon gi ...ya police ko boloan lon gi... bolon gi tum mujhy cher rahy thy...

Kavin:par maine tou abhi tak tumhin nhi chera..

Purvi:tou jhoot bolny sy parhaaz nhi hy mujhy ..kamzoor mat samjhna i can do anything..

Kavin:as you wish par soch samjh k karna jo bhi keuky ik bar pehly bhi ik police waly ny college k agy sy ladkiya chirny k ilzam main andar kiya...

Purvi: matlab pehly sy karty aa rahy ho ye sub..how disgusting and shemeless you are...

Kavin:ary abhi agy bhi sun lo phir galiya dena..tab bhi kiya nhi tha maine kuch ..phir do din bad main dobara osi police waly k pas gya aur bola apni behin ko bhagaany k ilzaam main arrest me...soo main jhoty ilzam sach bhi kar deta hon..he said wid a mischievous smile...

Purvi:mujhy tumhary karnamy suny main koi interest nhi... ab hatho mery rasty sy...and she starts moving..

Kavin from the back...:acha jaow par yad rakhna kal meri ama tumhary ghar ayain gi humara rishta ly kar achy sy khatir tawazo karna...onki han... aur han onko sugar hy so bina cheni wali chai dena

Purvi murmuring to herself"aur zehir nah dy doon.. tumhin"

Kavin:mojhy jo dil main aye wo dy dena .. zehir bhi

Purvi:esny kyse suna...

chal purvi ye pagal hy tujhy bhi kar dy ga... and she goes from there...

at that day at Kavin Office

Dushu:kavin tu soch kya raha hy ?main tujhsy batain kiya ja raha hon or tu hy k no response. .. .kavin! He said Shaking Kavin by his shoulders

Kavin:haann. ..haan tu kabb aya?aur kuch bol raha tha kya?sory wo main..

Dushu:wo main kya han 10 mint sy main bakwas kiya ja raha hon aur tu hy k apni hi duniya main hy...han kahan tu aj kal? ?

Kavin:sory yar wo main Purvi k bary main soch raha tha..

Dushu:wah mery bhai wah.. ab bhabi kya ayi yaar ko no left not fair okk..

Kavin:acha ab drama mat kar ye bata keu aya tha?

Dushu:kavin this is too much han..ye tak nhi pucha k main kysa hon sedha pouch rahy ho keu ayan hon... teri dosti khtam ho rahi hy ..

Kavin:enough dushu stop it yar you know teri meri life main kya jagah hy jo koi nhi ly sakta ..so ab stop behaving like my GF and tell me why are you here... ?

Dushu :okk okk bharak mat... wo main tou ye janny aya tha yar k kya bana tera.. i mean purvi sy koi bat ki aur aunty ji sy bola that you found a girl..?

Kavin:yar kya bat hoyi purvi sy ... tu janta tou hy osy kya cheez hy... bharak gyi mujhy dekh k .. par maine bhi bol diya rishta bhej raha ho..aur ama sy aj bat karni hy m sure wo mujhy nah nhi karain gi man jyain gi.. so i hope kal jye gi rishta ly kar...

Dushu:thats good.. par ye mamla asan nhi itni jaldi manany wali nhi Purvi..

Kavin:i know but you know me also na.. main jo sochta hon wo kar k rehta hon.. ab osky dil main jagh tou bana k rahon ga...

Dushu:wah mery sher m wid you... chal main nikalta hon...kal tumny jo Rana ko dhulaayi ki thi oski news her chennal par hy zara chennal walon ko sabaq sekha k atha hon..

Kavin:life main or problems kam hain jo ab ye bhi..acha ik mint... ik help kary ga meri ... tujhy karna bas ye hy k purvi ka background and wahan kon ata jata hy sub pta lagana hy..

Dushu:why not kal milty hain...byy..

On that evening at kavin home

(remember kavin mom is like lady gangster types thats why everyone calls her amma but she is good at heart)

Kavin:amma mujhy ik ladki pasand ayi hy ap plzz kal jyain osky ghar rishta ly kar maine osy bol diya hy...

KM (kavin mom):esy kyse rishta ly k jaon na dekhi na mili ..ik bar milow phir dekhy gy..kya karna hy

Kavin:amma ye kya bat hoyi ?kya apko meri pasand py bharosa nhi hy... bharosa kariye mera ap.. apko bohoot pasand aye gi she is beautiful

KM:wo tou hy par ik bar dekh..

Kavin:ab koi par war nhi ... ap kal ja rahi hain aur m sure you will like her..

KM;acha acha theek hy ... par ik bat tou bata wo guri tou hy nah kali tou nhi or oski ankhon ka rang kya hy...wo kya hy nah bahu goori chiti hi achi lagti jy...

Kavin:main itna sub maine note nhi kiya bus mujhy tou ik jhalak main hi pasand aa gyi thi... baki kuch djiyan nhi diya...

KM:had hy teri bhi acha oska name kya hy?

Kavin:Purvi hy nam oska...alitna pyara nam hy nah maa purvi meri zubasn sy bhi kitna acha lag raha hy...

KM: tujhy hi bohoot acha lag raha hy wyse koi khas acha nam hy nhi purvi normal sa tou hy...Name tou hoty thy humry zamany main tulsi pooja rakhi... nam main wazan hota tha..

kavin:amma ap bhi nah kya batain kar rahi hain... boloain jye gi na ap kal?

KM:Chalo theek hy dekh lety hain os try surghab k paron wali ko bhi..

New chapter of KaVi life has begin .. lets see what life has store in for them...

* * *

End for today.

your reviews are welcome ...

Candy


End file.
